


The Spark

by AngryPirateHusbands



Series: The Start of Something [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands
Summary: Captain Flint is once again in charge of his ship and Silver is right beside him. And as they celebrate with a bottle of rum they quickly realize that drinking accomplishes nothing. Well, except for moving the plot along.Takes place during S3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through the story switches to Silver's POV. Because let's be honest, this story is as much Silver's as it is Flint's.

The day had been a grueling one. Flint's plan to regain control of this ship had taken fruit not long after planting the seed. Just as he had expected. Dufrasne was an intelligent man, of that there was no doubt. However, he was also inexperienced and under a great deal of stress. The weight of leadership was a heavy one that could easily cloud one's judgement if they weren't careful. And so Dufrasne's desire to prove his capability as a captain had been his undoing. There had been fatalities, of course, but it was necessary. At least that's what he told himself as the former book-keep's words gnawed at the edge of his mind.

"Congratulations."

Silver's voice pulled Flint from his thoughts. With a sharp gaze he glared up at the man. He hadn't heard him enter. Not just due to the lack of a knock against his door, but simply in how he carried himself. He was quickly learning of the man's ability to creep about unnoticed. The man was like a damned cat. It was unsettling.

"Pardon?" he asked. 

"On regaining your captaincy. That was your plan, wasn't it? Warning Dufresne not to alter our course, to not act on a prize knowing he would do just that?" There was no judgement in his tone. He was simply making an observation. "You are a clever man."

Flint sighed as he leaned back in his chair and stared him down. "If you don't mind, it's been a long day. What do you want?"

"Simply to celebrate," Silver explained as he withdrew a bottle of rum from behind his back. "After all, we have both successfully secured our places back among the crew. I believe that warrants a drink."

Flint raised a brow at the bottle. "Where did you get that?"

"Stole it, of course." Flint's expression hardened, his gaze piercing. Silver sighed. "A joke," he assured him. He had apparently forgotten how the Captain's sense of humor was notably lacking. Silver took his not being tossed out as a good sign and approached the table. Setting the bottle down he yanked the cork free before pouring the deep liquid into two glasses. Flint reached past him to grab the bottle by the neck and took a deep swig. Silver smirked. "So, what's the plan?"

Flint snorted. "The plan is to keep the ship afloat until we get back to Nassau."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing I'd trust you with."

Silver gave a slight shake of his head as he leaned back against the desk. "Unbelievable. I give you the rest of the schedule, true to my word. I defend you after the business with Mr. Gates. I pull you out of the fucking ocean, and then I help you take the Spanish Man O' War. Honestly, what else must I do to prove that I am on your side?"

Flint swirled the rum around in the bottle as he spoke. "You have your own agenda. Don't pretend that you don't."

"And you?" Flint didn't answer. Instead he took another drink. Silver gave an exasperated sighed and drank the contents of his own glass. Flint could just hear him mutter something under his breath.

"So," Flint began after what felt like several minutes of silence. "How Exactly did you end up on a merchant ship?" The man could already feel the effects of the alcohol. While any pirate worth their salt could hold their liquor, that didn't keep his lips from being loosened.

"I was told it was easy money," he shrugged. "Which it was, at least until you and your lot showed up."

A chuckle left Flint's lips as he poured them both another drink. And so the two ended up talking late into the night. They spoke about trivial matters, of course. It was rare for them not to be at each other's throats, and each seemed weary of trusting the other with more sensitive subjects. At least until Silver brought up Mrs. Barlow. It was an innocent enough of a question. The man had simply asked who she was. But, as usual, the cook never did know when to stop talking. When he expressed surprise that someone like Captain Flint could be kept under a woman's thumb Flint advanced on him. He shoved Silver back against the desk and towered over him just like he did the night before.

"You never do know when to keep your mouth shut," Flint hissed. Silver could clearly smell the rum that thickened his breath. "Our relationship is a complex one," he breathed. "But make no mistake, she is very dear to me. And so I would advise you to tread carefully... It is none of your concern."

Silver felt that gaze pierce him sharper than any blade. His expression was not enraged like it had been the night before, but there was no mistaking the threat in his eyes. Yet Silver felt the distinct absence of fear. Flint had had an insurmountable amount of opportunities to get rid of him if he so chose. True, Eleanor Guthrie had said that if he did not return from the Urca the two may be at odds, but honestly. The two had been in business together for at least a number of years. He doubted the small matter of his death would truly damage years worth of rapport. 

Despite himself Silver found his gaze moving downward. They settled on the Captain's lips for a few moments before sinking lower to his chest and the hand that clutched the front of his shirt. When his gaze returned to his face Flint was giving him a curious look. The anger in his features had faltered and were instead replaced by something else. What it was he wasn't sure. At least not until he saw those green eyes flick downward to his own mouth. 

Without thinking Silver moved forward. Within a second he had closed the gap between them and captured Flint's mouth with his own. That beard and mustache scraped against his face in a wonderful way and his lips tasted of rum. He had just felt those lips part against his when Flint suddenly broke away and shoved him off. Silver released a surprised gasp when he felt that unmistakable chill of a blade pressed against his neck. Silver gulped. He could hear his heart pounding wildly in his ears. This was it. This was the final mistake that would kill him.

Yet as Flint took him in with a measured stare he suddenly wasn't so sure. That blade pressed harder against his neck, but not quite enough to break the skin. The Captain's face was finally without its mask. His expression was raw and honest for perhaps the first time he had seen him. Confusion and shock hardened his gaze, but those gray-green eyes were clouded by something else. Hunger? He remained perfectly still as Flint appeared to grapple with himself. Those eyes moved about his face, searching, until finally that knife loosened in his grip. 

The next time that mouth moved against his it was with a fierce resolve. He heard the thud of the dagger fall to the cabin floor and those hands immediately tangled themselves in Silver's black tresses. Their kiss was a mess of teeth and tongue. Flint bit down hard on the man's lower lip to elicit a gasp. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he pressed that tongue into his mouth and so began their dance for dominance. Silver felt their breaths mingle, their eyes slipping shut as they both gave in to the other. Hands moved to fist the front of Flint's shirt in an effort to pull him closer. Meanwhile the fingers tangled into his hair yanked back as he pressed Silver further against the desk. And then came that thigh between his legs. Flint moved his leg hard against him and a breathless moan left Silver's lips. The friction was unbearable. 

Their kiss continued as Flint moved on top of him. His body was so deliciously heavy against his, that hand moving between Silver's legs to join the rubbing of his thigh. Silver whimpered. Those lips had left his mouth to instead latch onto the juncture of his throat. Teeth scraped against the sensitive skin in a way that sent shivers up his spine. Silver could feel himself unbearably hard aginst the flat of Flint's palm. His breaths became more and more ragged until they finally hitched in his throat. His hips jolted up against that hand as he came with a struggled gasp.

Silver's body trembled as he relaxed back on his elbows. Fingers gripped the edge of the desk as he fought not only to catch his breath but to process what had just happened. Hazy blue eyes finally dared to look up at the Captain. The man was looking down at him with a gaze that seemed to mirror his own. A fine mixture of shock and desire. Silver reached out to swell in Flint's own trousers, meaning to reciprocate, when that hand caught his wrist. 

Though those green eyes were half lidded in lust, Flint gave an ever so slight shake of his head. "You need to go."

Silver shook his head. "You can't be serious," he gaped. Yet when he saw the way the man's stare hardened he knew better than to argue. With an exasperated sigh Silver scooted off the desk. He adjusted his breeches, sure to give Flint a final incredulous look before taking his leave.

The moment that door shut Flint swore. Fingers raked through his hair. What the hell had he just done?


End file.
